Tell Me That You Love Me
by Ludvadia421
Summary: JJ would never like me, he'd think, she probably has a line of men waiting to be with her. As much as I love her. Wait...love? He never actually used that term. Love. He always thought being with JJ would only ever be a fantasy. Wouldn't it?


**JJ and Reid are just too cute and this has been in my head for a little while now. That's really it so I hope you like it! **

Jennifer Jareau had been Spencer Reid's best friend for many years. And for many years, he'd wanted it to be more. When he first met her, the first thing he saw was how beautiful she was. After getting to know her he got to see how intelligent, humorous, and lively she was. He always told himself it was a crush, a small, school boy crush. _JJ would never like me, _he'd think, _she probably has a line of men waiting to be with her. As much as I love her. Wait...love? _He never actually used that term. _Love_. He always thought being with JJ would only ever be a fantasy. _Wouldn't it? _

JJ sat at in the conference room doing paperwork with Reid. She would unconsciously glance up at him.

_He's so adorable when he has that focused, determined look on his face. _Reid had been her best friend forever. He's was so sweet and gentle to her, she loved it. She knew they could never be more than friends, but she won't deny that she would think about it from time to time. Sometimes she just wanted to be wrapped in his long, skinny arms. Or have his soft lips connect with hers. She started to notice that Reid was also occasionally looking up at her. Sometimes, their eyes would meet. But it would only last for a second.

After what felt like hours, JJ sighed and sat back in her chair,"that was exhausting." She said looking at the young doctor next to her.

He looked at her with a smile. He finished an hour ago, but he didn't want to leave her alone,"I told you I could have finished that for you." He said

She shook her head,"I didn't want you to do that. Besides, I need to be able to do it on my own. One day my favorite doctor may not be there to help." She smiled

He gave her a soft smile,"I'll always be with you."

She smiled,"good."

"So your favorite doctor?" He asked

She smiled again and looked into his soft brown eyes,"Yes. Spencer Reid you are my personal favorite doctor."

He smiled at her words,"Well Jennifer Jareau, you are my personal favorite agent."

She smiled. _Maybe I should tell him. I mean if I don't now, and keep holding it off, I never will. And I may lose my chance. _

"Do you ever think about your future?" She asked

He gave her a questioning look,"what do you mean?"

She shrugged,"do you ever think about the day when you'll find that one person you will love forever?"

"What makes you think I haven't already met this person?" He said

JJ tilted her head in a questioning way,

"Have you? I mean you haven't mentioned anyone."

He thought for a moment, _this could become either really bad, or very good. _

"Yes, it's possible that I have." He said nodding slightly

JJ smiled on the outside,"that's great spence." She licked her lips, her fake smile disappearing.

"Who is she?" She asked

_No, I can't tell her. Should I? No, she'll never want to speak to me again. I can't. _

"Do I know her?" She asked interrupting his thoughts

He chuckled slightly and nodded, "um...yeah you know her."

_I know her? Oh no...Emily? But she's with Hotch? No, that doesn't mean he still can't still have feelings for her. Garcia? Ugh...No. Oh god who? _

"Are they a profiler?" She asked

He nodded slowly after hesitating,"yeah, she works here at the BAU." He said

She thought for a moment. _Me? No, why would he like me? _

"I give up." She said finally," can you just tell me?"

"I haven't even told her yet." He said

She gave him a shocked look and chuckled,"spence? Come on why not?"

He shrugged,"she would never love me, not more than friends." He said looking down

JJ's heart broke for him. She gently took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers,"Spencer Reid what women wouldn't love you?" She asked

He gave her an appreciative smile,"thanks." He said squeezing her hand gently.

He looked into her beautiful, vibrant blue eyes. She was so beautiful, holding her hand just felt so right. He just wanted to lean forward and feel her lips against his. He wanted to kiss her forever, hold her, feel her forever. It took all he had not to do everything he wanted to. He finally released her hand and stood, it was to much.

JJ was confused, shocked.

"Spence what's wrong?" She asked with concern

He ran his fingers through his long hair,

"JJ...tell me that you love me." He said, shocking not only JJ, but himself by his words.

"Spencer I love you." She said

He shook his head,"no, not as a friend. Morgan told me that you had a crush on me and I thought he was kidding but you're just to nice to me and caring and the hand holding and the compliments. I just can't help but think that you do. So please, JJ if you do I need to hear it. Tell me that you love me."

She walked towards him, "I just did." She said softly. She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him slightly down. Fireworks exploded in her head as their lips connected. A fire burned inside of him, his hand came to her waist while the other cupped her face. A charge of electricity ran through her spine as the kiss deepened. Remembering they were still at work, they broke apart. They still held on to each other, a little distance remaining between them.

"JJ I love you." He said

She smiled,"I love you too."

**They are just TOO CUTE! I hope you liked it! Let me know if you think I should put more one shots in here. Please comment and vote and, yeah. Lol thanks guys!**


End file.
